1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing devices and, particularly, to an image capturing device with an internal printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image capturing device with a printer is capable of printing out images stored in its memory. Typically, these image capturing devices have a casing with an entry slot defined on a side surface thereof. Printing paper can be inserted into the image capturing device through the entry slot. However, if the printing paper is too soft, the printing paper would be cockled during being inserted into the image capturing device from the entry slot.
What is needed is an image capturing device with an internal printer to overcome or at least mitigate the above described problem.